


пряный вкус моего одиночества

by alenzvo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Взаимоотношения, Ориджиналы - Freeform, депрессия, подростки, слэш, смерть, школа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenzvo/pseuds/alenzvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>чтобы существовать в социуме - ты должен соответствовать установленным правилам, зачастую скрывая свое настоящее лицо, свои предпочтения, ориентацию, мнение в конце-концов. ты не можешь высказать искренние эмоции после прочтения произведения, определенного школьной программой. ты обязан изучать наравне все предметы, не смотря на то, хочешь ли ты стать художником или же физиком. даже предложение с маленькой буквы начать - это целое пунктуационное преступление. я не могу жить среди этих рамок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	пряный вкус моего одиночества

**Author's Note:**

> особенностью данного фика является то, что все произведение написано с маленькой буквы. это добавляет немного атмосферности, так как главный герой ненавидит общепринятые рамки. /уж простите за такой маленький эксперимент. а также, прошу всех внимательных читателей указать на мои ошибки, так как бэты у меня нет, а я тоже человек и могу что-нибудь упустить, спасибо./ 
> 
> [ * ] - с.м. примечания

в жизни каждого человека бывают минуты,

когда для него как будто бы рушится мир.

это называется отчаянием.

душа в этот час полна падающих звезд.

В. Гюго

***

 

сейчас конец весны. по датам в календаре двадцатые числа мая. деревья обновили свои листья, да и почки на кустарниках уже полностью расцвели. по вечерам, из своего окна я вижу детей, катающихся на велосипедах, самокатах, роликах, кому что больше нравится. вечер теперь стал самой завораживающей частью дня, и не темно, и холодеет постепенно, самое удовольствие выходить на улицу в это время. приятно, что младшее поколение ни капли не пугает дождь, который сейчас сутками барабанит, оставляя после себя лужи и приятную сырость на траве, у которой самый неземной запах на земле. запах влажной земли и асфальта после дождя, вся эта свежесть... прекрасно. прекрасна также и детская пора, когда не пугает ни простуда, ни мокрые колеса личного транспорта, которые могут после такой прогулки выйти из строя. будущее еще ни капли не пугает.

но есть в этом промежутке времени и минусы, ужасающие минусы. детская жестокость, с ней в двадцать первом веке приходится сталкиваться довольно часто. не понимаю, связано ли это с воспитанием или же просто временной промежуток в которой я расту полон отрицательных эмоций.

с детской жестокостью я знаком не по наслышке. был в нашем классе один парнишка, который болел анорексией*, а также крайней степенью сколиоза*. все мы, в меру своей детской испорченности, делали его своей подушкой для битья и главным объектом для издевок. он был очень маленький и очень худой, поэтому дать сдачи не мог, да и не собирался вовсе. учителя предлагали ему перейти на домашнее обучение, чтобы не видеть нас, на что он отказывался, объясняя тем, что находится в одиночестве сутками напролет для него большая пытка, чем находиться с нами.

шли годы, он все также терпел. пока однажды я не переступил грань, сломав ему, (по-случайности, разумеется) одно ребро. сейчас мы ученики десятого класса, и за все наши поступки приходится отвечать лично, никаких вызовов родителей в школу. поэтому, директор решил, что раз сломал, то пусть моим трудом и заживает. приговором было приходить к нему каждый день после учебы, убирать в комнате, готовить ему поесть, помогать по-возможности с новыми темами. его родители этого делать не могли, поэтому варианта отказаться мне не представилось.

***

 

с этого момента и началась история, которая до сих пор заставляет мое сердце бешено стучать изо дня в день. и дело здесь не в испорченном здоровье, курить мальборо* я так и не бросил. каждая сожженная сигарета выедает меня изнутри, но не никотином и примесями, а воспоминаниями, которые появляются перед глазами каждый раз, когда я их закрываю. тонкий привкус мелиссы в чае слегка успокаивает, читая Макса Фрая* я забывался на несколько часов, пока мой разум переносился в другой мир. каждый из жителей города Ехо* стал моим другом. в живую же, я отказывался разговаривать.

я научился скандалить. я научился любить. как бы ты не пытался забыть то, что причиняет тебе боль, ты все равно вернешься к этому, так как это стало частью твоей души, твоего сердца. мое тело покрывается мурашками каждый раз, когда приходится вспоминать осень, но я не могу перестать делать этого.

***

 

два часа тридцать пять минут. октябрь этого года. я шел со школы, полный злости и недопонимания. никому не хотелось быть нянькой для сопляка, особенно когда ты считаешь себя бунтарем, идущим против системы. прошла половина месяца с тех пор, как меня заставили ходить к Гвэну домой. помимо того, что я не переносил его и все, что с ним было связано, так он еще и жил почти на самой окраине города, в старом, полном сырости и подвальных крыс, доме. каждую ступеньку я переступал с яростью, будто бы пытаясь отколоть от нее еще один маленький осколок. с собой у меня были ключи от его квартиры, но я все равно, каждый божий раз заставлял его подходить к двери и открывать замок. 

\- Блэйк, добрый день, проходи. - он каждый раз проговаривал мне одно и тоже, и я с недовольной миной вваливался в квартиру.

состояние его квартиры полностью походило на состояние дома : ветхая, сырая, с повисшей в воздухе гнилью. в обеих комнатах от сырости слезали обои, оставляя холодные бетонные стены оголенными. старый диван в гостиной (и по совместительству комнате Гвэна) уже протерся за долгие годы, и пружина предательские провисала. каждую минуту, что я находился здесь, становилась для паренька и уходом, и одновременной пыткой, так как я не мог оставить свой язык за зубами и молча выполнять работу.

я издевался над ним каждый раз, однако, в этот день настроения моего не было даже для этого. с самого утра день покатился к чертям. помимо моей обыкновенной злости добавились еще и родители, которые увидев очередную мою почеркушку в блокноте, вновь разрушили мою мечту поступать в институт на факультет искусств, который находился километров за пятьдесят от нашей дыры. мои предпочтения и были причиной моего вспыльчивого характера, вернее сказать, мне приходилось быть бунтарем, потому что быть тихим художником мне не давали. противоречивость, не иначе. я рисовал исключительно черным карандашом, и исключительно в блокноте. возможно мои способности и можно было бы развить с помощью теории, ибо простые скетчи* в блокноте нельзя назвать деятельностью художника, но я тщательно скрывал свои интересы, так как не хотел стать очередным Гвэном в своем классе. ведь для всех, считая моих родителей, художники - всего лишь бедные, спивающиеся от своей унылой жизни лентяи, которые не могут найти себе работу получше. каждый раз, когда я все таки был замечен за этим занятием, мне выносили весь мозг, как и сегодня. я привык молчать, но тем не менее, это действительно по-детски ранит, накапливаясь все больше и больше.

\- Блэйк? - я едва услышал краем уха, что он привлекает мое внимание. - извини, хотел попросить тебя помочь мне переодеть футболку, эта уже слишком грязная.

\- м? - я повернул свою голову и мысли резко улетучились. я вернулся в реальность, где являлся нянькой. - футболку? не можешь потерпеть еще пару дней? - я вздохнул. - ладно, забудь. сейчас принесу тебе что-нибудь посвежее.

я открыл тумбу, в которой находилась вся одежда парня. ее было крайне мало, но я все же смог отыскать одну чистую майку. я обернулся и увидел, что Гвэн своими силами пытается стянуть с себя грязную вещь, но на его лице выражалась лишь боль, вперемешку со слабостью.

\- ты чего творишь? - я мигом подлетел к нему и помог справиться с этой задачей. - мне не хватало еще того, чтобы ты умер прямо на этом диване.

он опустил голову. передо мной сидел очень худой парнишка, каждое ребро которого выпирало наружу. я видел практически каждую кость, что была в его теле, и жутко впалый живот, в который и грамм еды помещался с трудом. у Гвэна были очень острые скулы, впалые щеки, нелепо большой рот и голубые глаза, на веках которых проступало множество вен и капилляров. я боялся его бледной кожи, которая становилась голубоватого оттенка, когда он замерзал. это произошло и сейчас. пока он сидел без футболки, всего за пару минут в этом чертовом доме было возможно околеть. я без раздумий натянул на него майку, чувствуя, как же ему сложно приходится с искривленным позвоночником.

\- я уже замерз, при одном лишь взгляде на тебя. надо выпить чаю, пока мы не простудились. - накинув на него старый плед, я отправился в сторону кухни. - там осталось что нибудь?

\- да, кажется. - он слегка замялся. - я не знаю.

я нашел один, уже раннее заваренный мною пакетик. больше на кухне чая не было. пришлось довольствоваться тем, что есть, на меня порции не осталось. я поставил старый чайник на плиту и вернулся в комнату. Гвэн продолжал сидеть на диване и удивленно на меня смотреть.

\- чего уставился?

\- это не мое дело, но сегодня ты не такой, как обычно.

\- да-да, ты абсолютно прав. - он еще больше раскрыл свои глаза от удивления. - это действительно не твое дело.

\- ладно, извини.

\- не стоит. ты в этом никак не виноват. подвинься лучше. - он слегка сдвинулся, и смог сесть на дряхлый диван. - как бы я не ненавидел тебя, сегодня ты совершенно ни в чем не виноват.

\- может мы могли бы... - он притих.

\- чего?

\- поговорить. - он произнес это шепотом, и от испуга запустил руку в свои белобрысые волосы, чтобы закрыться.

\- да не стану я тебя бить, успокойся. - он опустил руку и снова посмотрел на меня. - какое тебе дело до того, что происходит в моей жизни?

\- в беседе со мной есть свои плюсы. первый : я никому и никогда не расскажу ничего из твоих секретов, потому что мне это не нужно, точно также, как никому не нужен я сам. - он тяжело вздохнул. - второе : когда выскажешься, то тебе станет гораздо легче, и ты снова сможешь быть прежним собой.

\- тебе же и выгоднее, что я не такой, как обычно. над тобой не издеваются, оставляют в тишине, живи себе, да радуйся этому. - после этих слов мне стало впервые его жаль. 

\- лучше будь собой настоящим, иначе маска сломает тебя, как и все, что внутри и заставляет страдать. 

\- разве в наше время возможно быть настоящим? тебя осудят за любой твой поступок, который совершишь в неверном направлении.

\- зато я настоящий. пусть меня и не переносят все вокруг, пусть я и лежу дома, вместо того, чтобы гулять с друзьями во дворе... все это менее страшно, чем маска другого человека на твоем лице. каким бы ты ни был, ты должен быть собой, иначе эти актерские игры сожрут тебя изнутри.

\- кажется чайник вскипел. - с кухни раздался противный писк, и я мимолетно переместился туда. его слова ударили меня сильнее, чем любой спортсмен из нашего класса. я вернулся в комнату с кружкой, которая обжигала мои замерзшие пальцы, и снова сел на диван. - тебе действительно интересно, что творится внутри у человека, который сломал тебе ребро?

\- если отсеивать плохие воспоминания, то ты единственный, кто ухаживает за мной каждый божий день, хоть и не по своей воле, но это мы тоже вычеркнем. - его широкий рот растянулся в улыбке. - ты должен : а) воссоздать в голове всю ситуацию от начала до конца. б) вычеркнуть все отрицательные моменты. с) воссоздать ее снова, с другой стороны.

я вслушивался в каждый звук, который он произносил. и меня зачаровывала сила его мысли, а также тот факт, что он знает столько потрясающих вещей, находясь в четырех стенах. я решил рискнуть и выплеснуть все, что накопилось. хуже все равно быть уже не могло.

\- мои родители против обучения мною на факультете искусств. общественность, все учителя и друзья, узнав о моем увлечении мгновенно растопчут его, в переносном, а может и в буквальном смысле, разорвав весь мой блокнот с рисунками. положительных сторон я тут не вижу, се ля ви.

\- ты можешь вкладывать свою в душу в рисование даже не имея образования, а если никто не будет видеть твоих работ, то ты сможешь вложить в них больше своих личных впечатлений и чувств, которые, возможно, являются сокровенными. их никто не увидит, поэтому еще один плюс в том, что ты сможешь выплескивать свои эмоции бумаге, а не человеку вроде меня. тебе, видимо, это чуждо и не совсем приятно. - он слегка поморщился. - тебя интересуют еще какие нибудь профессии? только в качестве заработка, от которого тебя не будет тошнить каждый день.

я долго смотрел в пол, раздумывая над его словами. перед глазами проносилось множество картин, на которых я был в различных сферах работы, и практически от каждой мое сердце невольно замирало, умоляя : "остановись парень, это не твое... и это тоже."

***

 

с этого момента внутри меня что-то лопнуло и я стал дышать более свободно. каждый день приходя со школы к Гвэну домой мы разговаривали на все темы, что волновали меня в последние часы.

шло время. жить мне становилось проще. потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы я доверился этому парню именно по тем причинам, что он перечислил, как бы прискорбно и стыдно это не было. он стал моим другом. я перетащил ему половину своего гардероба, чтобы он переодевался почаще и чувствовал себя слегка моднее, хоть ему это было и не к чему. с того дня прошло недели полторы, и каждый божий день мы пили черный чай с печеньем, которое я таскал из своего дома.

конец октября. я рисую в своем блокноте ветхий диван и тень, отдаленно напоминающую человека.

***

 

начало ноября. я принес свою старую денди*, чтобы в часы когда меня нет, Гвэну было веселее. он самый обычный парнишка, только со своими особенными причудами. но ему, также, как и всем нравится играть в видеоигры, шутить шуточки, и даже немного разбираться в футболе. я стал задерживаться в его квартире подольше, почти до прихода родителей.

пятого ноября я завалил алгебру и получил очередной выговор. мой набросок на листке отобрали прямо на уроке и выкинули при всем классе. я был разбит в этот день, но мы смогли перевести все в шутку, и я снова заулыбался. восстановить рисунок в виде карикатуры было гениальной идеей.

***

 

\- все, что тебе нужно, внутри тебя. ты сильнее, чем знаешь. ты - солнечный свет. ты - ночь. та тьма, о которой ты говоришь и с которой борешься - внутри тебя. весь тот свет, что ты стараешься найти в ней - внутри тебя. ты и есть вселенная, не меньше, Блэйк. - когда девятого ноября одна из наших одноклассниц отказала мне в прогулке, я купил бутылку недорого виски нелегальным способом, и сидя на диване слушал все те невероятные цитаты, что выдавал Гвэн.

\- ты первый, кто видит меня пьяным, парень. - я рассмеялся и откинул голову на спинку. - давай поговорим о чем нибудь менее глубоком.

\- может тебе уже хватит? как себя чувствуешь?

\- мне не плохо. не хорошо. мне просто никак. - я закрыл глаза. - можешь звать меня блэк*, в этом вся моя сущность, весь мой внутренний мир. - его короткие смешки разносились по комнате.

меня утянуло состояние, которые все мы испытываем перед тем, как заснуть. ты закрываешь глаза, думаешь и слышишь только то, что хочешь. это были мелочные переживания, но мне как никогда раньше хотелось почувствовать в своей глотке алкоголь. с чувством расслабленности, которое медленно втягивает меня под звуки скрипящей пластинки с записью U2* . я стал считать, какой по счету это был альбом, но все таки уснул.

все то же девятое ноября. я подорвался, когда был уже вечер. медленно отодвинув шторку на кухне в мое лицо бросилось, уходящее за горизонт солнце. Гвэн уже спал. цвет его кожи был голубоватым, и прежде чем уйти я накинул его пледом. виски стало меньше чем было после меня. чтобы родители его не убили, я подкинул на стол жвачку и положил бутылку в свой портфель. 

я шел по тихим улочкам нашего города, медленно переплетая ногами по пути домой. листья на деревьях приобрели золотистый оттенок, но нарисовать их чисто черным карандашом я не представлял возможным.

черный можно описать наибольшим количеством слов, нежели другие цвета : тьма, глубина, пустота, спокойствие, мир за закрытыми глазами, практически все ощущение, что мы испытываем, но описать свет темным цветом невозможно, сколько бы значений он не таил. черный всегда один, как и я... был. Гвэн добавил пряностей в мое одиночество, и я стал видеть свет вокруг себя, а значит и больше красок.

на рисунках появился новый цвет. все, что напоминало мне Гвэна я рисовал желтым.

***

 

я часто думаю об этом выражении : 

"пойти подышать воздухом."

оно означает, что за воздухом тебе приходится идти

куда-то в другое место.

что там, где ты сейчас,

ты задыхаешься.

Д. Фонкинос

 

я стал чаще выходить на улицу, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом. Гвэн думал, что я все еще страдаю из-за той девчонки, поэтому отпускал меня, попросив оставить пару сигареток. по его словам : "курение помогает тебе вместе с дымом пробраться поглубже, в глубину своих мыслей." вот я и вышел, чтобы забраться в свою голову.

во дворе у дома были качели. такие же ветхие и облезлые, как и все вокруг, они жутко скрипели и моментами мне казалось, что они не смогут выдержать меня, но я продолжал раскачиваться все сильнее и сильнее, роняя пепел на свои школьные брюки.

Гвэн словно стал уделять все свои силы мне. это напрягает. его кожа стала синей на постоянной основе, он почти не вставал с дивана и стал меньше есть. хоть шуток из его уст я слышал с каждым днем все больше, его состояние сильно меня волновало.

потушив сигарету, я медленно поднялся по лестнице и открыл дверь ключом. мой друг все также лежал на диване, с зажженной сигаретой во рту.

\- тебе нельзя столько курить, здоровье не железное. - я положил портфель на пол, и сел на диван. - вся комната пропахла дымом, да и от тебя самого несет за несколько метров. твои родители будут крайне недовольны.

\- можешь открыть окно? - он потушил сигарету и напугано посмотрел на меня.

\- нет уж, дружище, тебе поможет только душ и зубная паста.

\- я не могу поднять руки, чтобы раздеться, ты же знаешь. мне помогает мама. - он опустил голову вниз, и я заметил его смущение.

\- я помогу тебе раздеться, пошли уже, иначе не успеешь обсохнуть.

\- я давно не ходил, отвык уже. - он все еще смотрел вниз.

\- совсем уже обленился. так, давай, насчет три встаешь. я помогу тебе дойти. - я встал с дивана и протянул руки. - раз! два! три!

схватив меня за предплечье он с силой встал двумя ногами на ковер. я перехватил его подмышкой, и медленными кривыми шагами мы дошли до ванной комнаты. я помог ему стянуть футболку, спортивные штаны, нижнее белье и носки. придерживаясь за мое плечо он встал на дно холодной, потресканной ванны, и закрылся шторкой.

открыв окно нараспашку, я закрылся на кухне и достал новую сигарету. хоть я и имею за собой немалый стаж, но никотин все еще обжигал мое горло. из окна с кухни я видел лишь пустой двор и одинокие качели. никаких тебе детей с велосипедами и молодых мам с колясками. лишь я, представляющий, какую лестницу в небеса можно было бы построить из всех окурков, что я выкинул.

когда хриплый крик Гвэна раздался из соседней комнаты, то я помог ему вылезти обратно. в комнате стало жутко холодно, точно также, как и на улице в середине осени. Гвэн чистил зубы, а я выжидательно сидел в гостиной, растирая ладошки, чтобы согреться. 

теперь же от него несло ментолом. у него холодное дыхание и звонкий смех. вечером двадцатого ноября, я заставлял его передвигаться по квартире самостоятельно, после чего он падал на диван, ни говоря мне ни слова.

***

 

наша школа провела запоздалую вечеринку в честь хэллоуина*. двадцать четвертого ноября, впервые за полтора месяца я не пришел к Гвэну, ведь был в стельку пьян, вместе со своими старыми товарищами из класса. та девушка снова отказала мне, на этот раз в медленном танце, поэтому я забыл обо всем, к чертям.

наш актовый зал был недавно отремонтирован, а я чувствовал запах свежей краски, смешанной с запахом мартини. меня стошнило прямо там. в свете прожекторов я лежал под одной из лавочек в собственном желудочном соке. мерзко.

***

 

в день двадцать пятого ноября, впервые за последние полтора месяца, Гвэн снова пришел в школу. каждый окидывал его вопросительным взглядом : "он еще живой?"

я с силой ударил себя в лоб. бросаясь к другу, я совершенно забыл о том, что думают о нем в школе. от него снова пахло ментолом, что означало - он снова курил. как и обычно, он долго держался и громко пыхтел, поэтому он упал в мои руки сразу же, как между нами ни осталось и метра. я придерживал его холодное тело, чувствуя себя отвратительно. мне было стыдно за его волнение. он пришел лишь ради этого. узнать, что случилось со мной.

я был идиотом, и мне было также стыдно за то, что на меня уже осуждающе смотрел каждый, кто находился в коридоре. обжиматься со слабаком, мол "кем ты стал?"

\- где тебя носило вчера? - он протянул это медленно и хрипло. меня уже колотило.  
\- я давно так не пугался.

\- извини, Гвэн. не буду тебе врать, но я нажрался как последняя скотина и совсем про тебя забыл. - я перехватил его поудобнее. - может посадить тебя?

\- ладно, скотина, давай посидим. - я усадил его на одну из школьных лавочек. - что-то плохое случилось?

\- она отказала мне в медленном танце. - я указал взглядом на худенькую брюнетку из параллельного класса. - неуважительная причина.

\- она красивая. думаю, ради такого можно и расстроится разочек, но только один.

я облегченно вздохнул и сел рядом с Гвэном. его дыхание восстановилось, но он все еще был бледным и жутко холодным. осуждение со стороны общественности не заставило себя ждать. один из наших одноклассников, с которым мы всю младшую школу издевались над Гвэном уже продвигался сквозь толпу в нашу сторону. он был высокого роста, с глуповатыми чертами лица, как бы абсурдно это не звучало. я имею в виду, что он был весь закругленный и до предела простой, словно фигура круга в геометрии. когда он был к нам довольно близко, я смог разглядеть в его взгляде намерение ударить Гвэна. я знал этот взгляд, при котором в глазах появляется мерзкая искорка, испепеляющая своей жестокостью.

он со всей силы размахнулся, и в тот момент все время вокруг меня словно замедлилось. я не знал, что мне нужно делать. не мог решить, что же важнее : репутация или искренность? я боялся. боялся каждой клеточкой, каждым атомом своего организма. и лишь в последнюю секунду, когда крепкий кулак почти коснулся плеча моего друга, я поймал его ладонью и откинул в сторону. пути назад уже не было. полностью осознавая мою позицию, бывший товарищ, без каких либо угрызений совести со всей силой своего веса бросился прямо на меня. я отбивался в меру своих возможностей. теперь уже, каждая секунда проносилась у меня перед глазами. я не соображал и не запоминал, что происходит вокруг, а лишь защищался и раздавал удары с той жестокостью, с которой мог. в драке для меня всегда было правилом не отступать, а всегда стоять на ногах, пока есть силы. этот раз не был исключением, я терпел и разбитый нос, и рассечения на лбу, стоял даже при жестоких болях в солнечном сплетении, но понимал, что выхода у меня нет.

когда мой противник выбился из сил, я смог оглянуться на своего друга, который все это время сидел вжавшись в лавочку, и закрыв лицо руками. его пугала кровь на моем лице и одежде, его пугала моя жестокость, и то, чем пришлось отплатить за его визит.

\- уходим отсюда, быстрее, Гвэн, ну же, вставай. - я схватил его подмышкой и стал быстро уводить из школы. главное, чтобы еще и ему не перепало.

когда мы оказались уже за воротами нашей школы, я отпустил его, чтобы передохнуть. сил стоять уже не было, он это прекрасно понимал. я согнулся напополам от боли и тяжело дышал. самый худший момент, чтобы показывать свою слабость.

\- может я сам дойду? ты иди домой, отмойся, прижги раны, а то долго проходить будут. - он положил руку мне на плечо, и я мгновенно скинул ее. ненавижу, когда жалеют.

\- я и не из таких драк выходил. не маленький мальчик, чтобы в перекиси раны купать. - я стер кровь со щеки. - лучше бы ты в школе не появлялся, вообще. я бы пришел сегодня, один день пропуска не так уж и страшен. у тебя в конце концов приставка есть.

\- извини. я не ради... ай ладно, забудь. - он развернулся и медленно поплелся в сторону дома. - жду тебя завтра, ладно?

я что-то невнятно буркнул ему, после чего осознал, что был не прав. останавливать его не хотелось, все таки один день отдыха мне был нужен... точнее, еще один. он ведь переживает за меня, как никто другой. нужно извиниться. маска, что вечно на моем лице, беспричинно вспыльчива, а настоящий Гвэн всегда ее терпит.

проходя мимо желтых деревьев я думал о том, как же долго приходилось мне ходить до дома Гвэна изо дня в день, и каких трудов стоило дойти до меня ему. по затрате энергии его поступок раз в пять превышает все мои ежедневные походы к нему, да и драку тоже.

я курил без остановки в день двадцать пятого ноября. мне нужно было как можно глубже оказаться в своей голове. моя лестница в небеса из окурков становилась все выше, а я опускался относительно нее все ниже. мы всегда жестоки именно к тем людям, которых больше всего любим.

которых любим... сколько скрытого смысла в коротком словосочетании. меня вечно тянет идти против системы, и даже в этот раз я пошел против правил природы. я впервые в жизни почувствовал, что полюбил. все, что было до этого - лишь самовнушение о том, что должно быть нормой. неужели я настолько трус, что впервые встретившись с настоящим собой лицом к лицу, просто взял и послал все подальше?

***

 

на сердце была почти физическая,

доходившая до тошноты, тоска, такая,

что я несколько раз останавливался

и мне казалось, что вот - вот меня вырвет 

всем тем ужасом, который вошел в меня...

Л. Толстой.

***

 

я чувствовал себя самым убогим человеком на земле. я отвергал сам себя. я отвергал свои собственные чувства, свое искреннее лицо и свои искренние интересы и предпочтения. самое ужасное, что чувствует человек после того, как в чем-то ошибался - это слабость. я бросался из стороны в сторону, словно был жутко пьян. но при этом в моем организме не было ни капли алкоголя, я был трезв и решителен.

поднявшись по лестнице, я дрожащими руками открыл дверь ключами и бросился, не разувшись, прямо в гостиную, прямо в ноги своего друга, который докуривал последнюю оставшуюся у него сигарету и как и обычно сидел на диване. не прошло и часа с того момента, как я видел его в последний раз. но теперь, глядя на его лицо, ощущая пальцами его холодную кожу, в моей голове была картина чего-то теплого, родного. чего-то, что излучало теплый желтый цвет и было абсолютно чистым и беззаботным.

я прижимался головой к его острым коленям, и складочек на его джинсах стало больше. он испуганно вжался в спинку дивана и не говорил ни слова. я видел как сжимается от внутренней боли его живот, видел как он сдерживает слезы.

я чувствовал, что от открытого окна в гостиной я стал промерзать. я не отходил ни на секунду, и буквально в момент мои руки стали настолько холодными, что я не мог прикоснуться даже к собственному телу.

я помню, как Гвэн набрался смелости, чтобы положить свою руку мне на голову, хватаясь за волосы с такой же силой, с которой он хватал мое предплечье, вставая с дивана. я стал медленно подниматься вслед за движением его слабой руки все выше и выше. он затянул сильную тяжку, и смотря вблизи на тлеющий огонек я понял, каким желанным был для меня дым в этот момент. я резким движением проник в его рот, отбирая дым, который он собирался пропустить в свои легкие. я чувствовал борьбу, которая шла между нами, в каждую секунду, когда Гвэн сильнее хватался за мои волосы и прижимал к себе. мне перестало хватать воздуха, и, задыхаясь, я перевернулся на спину. Гвэн поднимался, хватаясь своими руками за мое тело. мои джинсы слегка спустились, а футболка задралась до самой груди. я чувствовал себя нелепо, и даже в какой-то степени неудобно, но не обращая на это никакого внимания притянул парня к себе, чувствуя его тело в своих руках.

мне было абсолютно плевать на осуждения, которые могла обрести эта ситуация. я видел не его внешность, не его болезни и плохую репутацию в школе, а лишь того, кто делает меня счастливым, отдаваясь полностью, и ничего не прося взамен. я понял смысл многих его слов, только когда стал искренним самим с собой. настоящая любовь определяется не внешностью, не финансовой составляющей твоей половины, а лишь тем, что ты чувствуешь внутри себя, когда закрываешь глаза.

мои глаза были закрыты. я не видел его внешности, забыл на мгновение о всех болезнях, что он имел, да даже о том, что он такого же пола, что и я. любовь не поддается правилам, и если закрывая глаза, ты видишь черный цвет, который горит желтыми огоньками, а при этом внутри создается неописуемая теплота, которая исходит лишь из твоего сердца, несмотря на открытые окна или идущий на улице снег, то это твой человек, которого ты не должен отпускать ни при каких условиях.

***

 

и именно в этом я совершил ошибку. в вечер двадцать пятого ноября я ушел домой, ощущая на покусанных губах привкус сигаретного дыма, но счастливый, и обещающий непременно вернутся и продолжить завтра. я ошибся, чертовски ошибся.

ни смотря на то, как радостно я прыгал по пути со школы, рассматривая желтые листочки на деревьях в день двадцать шестого ноября, ничего не могло обернуть факт того, что открыв дверь и войдя в комнату, я перестал дышать.

я его отпустил, хотя, скорее именно он отпустил меня. я лежал возле его холодного тела долгие пятнадцать минут, целовал его руки, ключицы, но он так и не окликался.  
он лежал на своем любимом старом диване, как и обычно, но впервые за все время я был расстроен, не увидев в его руках свою сигарету. я был расстроен, что больше вообще никогда не увижу его.

я плакал в плечо своему другу, который считал меня образцом мужества, брутальности и безбашенности, полностью противоположному ему самому. я кричал ему на ухо, что не смогу это пережить, бил бетонные стены кулаками, но он не отвечал. его со мной больше не было.

я помню, как просил его прощения за все, во время того, как скорая выносила его в тихий дворик, забирая в свою машину. я плакал и понимал, что время, проведенное нами, останется лишь датами в календаре, но я помню каждую из них, и никогда не позволю трогать их другим. 

***

 

сейчас середина мая. холодной зимой я продолжал видеть на деревьях желтые лепестки, пытался чувствовать себя живым. сейчас я понимаю, что потерял уйму времени, скрываясь под маской. и также я понимаю то, что не смотря на то, что болезни отобрали его, я всегда буду иметь в своем здоровом организме местечко для частички его души, которая навеки меня согревает.

этот короткий промежуток моей молодости смог полностью изменить мою дальнейшую жизнь. я благодарен, и всегда буду благодарным судьбе за эту осень. боль с каждым днем все сильнее прожирает меня, но я держусь.

молчание - самый громкий крик, который может издать человек. пока мы молчим, то кричит наша душа. 

я живой. я настоящий. я вынесу эту боль, вспоминая теплу и искренность каждого его совета. всегда помню. всегда скорблю. прости меня за такой конец, Гвэн.

***

 

когда придёт октябрь — уходи,

по сторонам презрительно гляди,

кого угодно можешь целовать,

обманывать, любить и блядовать,

до омерзенья, до безумья пить,

но в октябре не начинай любить.

И. Бродский  
Примечания:  
анорексия - это достаточно распространенное психическое расстройство, которое характеризуется отказом от приема пищи и значительным понижением веса. в произведении причиной анорексии стал не самостоятельный отказ от приема пищи, а вынужденный, родителям было наплевать на ребенка, из-за чего в процессе голодания он сильно исхудал.

сколиоз - это искривление позвоночника вбок, относительно своей оси. приобретен врожденно, излечению не поддавался по той же причине, по которой возникла анорексия.

мальборо (malboro) - самая продаваемая марка сигарет в мире, благодаря многим рекламным компаниям.

Макс Фрай - литературный псевдоним двух авторов - Светланы Мартынчик и Игоря Стёпина, известных русских фантастов.

город Ехо - город из серии книг "Лабиринты Ехо", в котором жил главный герой, именуемый также, как и автор - Макс Фрай.

скетч - эскиз, набросок, зарисовка. в данном случае в блокноте.

денди - приставка известной японской фирмы "Нинтендо."

блэк - с английской раскладки "black", что означает - черный. персонаж привел сравнение со своим именем (Блэйк), так как они созвучны. большую роль в сравнении играет отношение персонажа к черному цвету.

U2 - известная во всем мире рок-группа из Дублина, Ирландия.

хэллоуин - праздник, связанный с традициями древних кельтов. считается, что именно в хэллоуинскую ночь все мистические существа приходят в мир живых.


End file.
